The present invention relates to oral care compositions comprising metal cations, and in particular to oral care compositions comprising zinc, copper and stannous cations. The present invention also relates to the use of such compositions for oral care, and to methods using such compositions.
Metal cations such as zinc, copper and stannous can be used in oral care compositions to provide oral care benefits such as antibacterial and bacteriostatic activity, and to fight plaque and gingivitis. However, oral care compositions comprising metal cations can suffer from negative taste problems. In particular, certain consumers may find oral care compositions comprising metal cations to be astringent.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to formulate oral care compositions comprising beneficial metal cations that do not suffer from excessive taste problems.